The payback game
by autobotgirl12328
Summary: The games live on once more. A simple story about a hint of revenge from one of players.


A/N

Story behind story: Alright, if you've read the other game stories in this series, you will know these stories revolve around my friends and me. Mostly, the games are about my friends Sunny and Barricade and me, Sides.

Enough of that. This story is basically just Barricade and another one of my friends, Ironhide. One day, the two got into quite a fight, Ironhide winning it as she often does. So…this came to mind. Though it started this way I twisted it into something to help Barricade out a little. Haven't written a game story in forever!

The Payback game

"Hey, Decepticon!"

"The names Barricade."

"Whatever, get over here."

Why?"

**Slam!**

Barricade clung tight to his leg. It hurt like the Pit. He looked up, giving a solid glare to the one responsible for it. Ironhide howled with laughter. Barricade glanced behind the bellowing Autobot to see his friend who also wasn't much help. Sideswipe wasn't laughing as heavy as Ironhide but he sure was laughing hard.

"Don't laugh at me," growled Barricade smashing his fist into Sideswipe.

"Why? That was hilarious. Physical humor is one of the best types," bellowed Sideswipe, pointing.

"Wanna see it twice?" Ironhide offered, taking a careful step forward.

"Do you wanna keep that leg?" growled Barricade.

"Easy, buddy," hummed Sideswipe, slinging his arm over Barricade. "We were only having some fun."

"How come all your fun winds up with me in that crazed medic's lab," whimpered Barricade.

"Not that one time when…oh, wait…never mind," smiled Sideswipe. "Let's go find Sunny."

Barricade watched Sideswipe prance off in high spirit. The Ex-Decepticon, crossed his arms, shaking his head lightly. A sudden swift of the wind and his leg stung like crazy once more. Barricade winced as Ironhide strolled past, a confident smirk on his face.

"See ya later, Con," nodded Ironhide, waving carelessly to Barricade.

Barricade gave a smirk of his own. If staying with those twins has taught him anything, it was how to pull a prank and blame it on another. He'd tagged along on several events with Sunny and Sides that wind up getting them in the twisted medic's lab. Among the Decepticons he'd heard stories about Ratchet but he'd heard worse from the Autobots.

"Let's see if we can get a little payback…" smirked Barricade.

***********

Sideswipe never knew what hit him. All he knew was he was currently glued to the wall. He wasn't alone though. Ironhide was glued beside him. The two exchanged looks. Ironhide, lucky for Sideswipe, got the worst of it. He had been painted. The words "payback" stretched all over him.

"Not one word about it…" Ironhide growled.

"I wasn't going to say anything," Sideswipe smiled, looking away.

"Who would stick Sideswipe to a wall beside you?" Wheeljack, one of the three there to get the two off, asked Ratchet.

"I promise you I didn't do it. If I did, I wouldn't have pinned Hide of up there too. Though it seems Hide was the many target," Ratchet nodded, reading the finely written "Payback" stretching over him.

"How do we get them down, is all I want to know," Prowl sighed.

"I don't know, I may like it up here," Sideswipe laughed.

"Can I glue his mouth shut?" Ratchet begged. "Please!"

"No," Wheeljack sighed, "Now, come help with the tools."

The three left. Barricade took his chance to enter. Barricade stood in the center of the room, glancing up at the two stuck Autobots. He smiled ever so lightly. Ironhide frowned as Sideswipe burst into another fit of laughter.

"You? You did this? Of course you did! You've been watching me and Sunny do this was like ever," howled Sideswipe.

"Not one word about this," Ironhide hissed.

"Just a little…what's the word?" Barricade hummed, gesturing his hand, "Payback?"

"Not a word," murmured Ironhide.

A/N

Not the best but most certainly not the worst. I do take pride in my games. Hope you enjoyed my little torture for Hide and Sideswipe and tales of terror of Ratchet. Till next time…Have fun!


End file.
